


'Not' A Secret

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Discussion, Family Issues, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Secrets, Trust, Zilong got a secret, fight, how to maintain a relationship, sassy cyborg, the truth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Saber meets with Zilong and puts him in an awkward position where his secret, which was assumed it was despite it to be unknown by even his boyfriend, is unraveled!





	'Not' A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drama where Saber's curiosity on Zilong's past rose. He just wanted answers, so in his insensitive state, he bluntly ask him in private just for respect sake. This took after the appearance on Uranus in Autumn. This story took place in spring. So all the MLBB updates are up until Uranus's release.

(It is spring once again in the Land of Dawn where the flowers are blooming under the glorious light of the blazing Sun and the cold, yet warm breeze be felt as it passes along your face. How delighted and refreshed one be in the beginning of spring! As always, two to three days before the battle of the event begins, the legendary heroes from around the world, dimensions come forth to this village either to enjoy a holiday with friends and comrades, or being alone in peace.

It is evening, a day before the start of the seasonal event, which lasts for a week, where the heroes as custom would hang out at the bar after dinner. They enjoyed drinking with each other, especially Franco’s group which never missed a day to celebrate drinking even for trivial things, in the most unflattering way, where they would laugh their hearts out and be the rowdiest ones in the bar, probably in the Land of Dawn.

As for Bruno’s group, only the guys would hang out with each other and left the girls to hang out with their friends. Bruno, Alucard, Zilong, Clint, Alpha and Gusion went to the bar as usual and drink while chatting about…well, what usually guys talks about when getting together. Blabbering about themselves, expressing their unimportant problems, gossiping about other people and the topic they would never ever miss-battles. They were laughing together and deep into the conversation when someone from behind Zilong taps on his shoulder and when the warrior turned around, he saw Saber.)

Zilong: “Oh, Saber.” *stands up and greets him* “Surprised to see you here. What is it?”

Saber: “I wanted to ask you about something. Do you mind, guys?”

Bruno: “Not at all.”

Clint: “Sure thing.”

Alpha: *nods*

Alucard: “Be my guess.”

Gusion: “I don’t mind.” *looking suspicious*

Saber: “Then I’ll be borrowing Zilong for awhile.” *walks out from the bar*

Zilong: “Be right back, guys.” *went after Saber*

Clint: “That sure is strange.”

Alucard: “What is?”

Clint: “You know Saber right. He rarely goes to the bar when it’s noisy n’ crowded by those savages...”

Gusion: “You mean, he might have something important to do with Zilong? Does he have a grudge or something?”

Bruno: “No, of course not. Saber doesn’t hate anyone except his creators and assassins.”

Alucard: “Maybe he wanted information on battles? But he could just analyze it. Or maybe something came up that he needs Zilong’s skills? I can’t make up anything.”

Alpha: “…”

Clint: “There’s nothin’ to make up if you don’t ask first. Let’s ask him later. For now, just drink up n’ enjoy folks!”

Gusion: “Yea. I guess you’re right. Let’s enjoy tonight for tomorrow’s event!”

Alucard: “Yeah!”

Bruno: “Hm…Alpha, why are you quiet all this time?”

Alpha: “…Nothing important.”

Bruno: “A-Alpha!”

Alucard: “You bastard! You know what Saber wanted to ask Zilong about but you just kept quiet about it!”

Clint: “R-Really?...”

Gusion: “He wanted to watch us being fools… Did you, Alpha!”

Brunol *sighs* “I forgot how he has an annoying sense of humor…”

(Alpha then speaks what’s on his mind. Meanwhile at the Grand Hotel, Saber invited Zilong to have a conversation at the dining hall where rarely people went there at this hour. Mostly they went to the bar or, retired or at the sitting room.)

Zilong: “Well, what is it that you wanted to discuss?”

Saber: “Have you ever assumed someone or something other than yourself, your partner, friends, comrades and even family would uncover your secret after all those years of not mentioning it to a soul because how troublesome for others to know?”

Zilong: *gulps* “Well…it mostly depends-“

Saber: “How would it feel to have a forgotten burden to be released from your existence?”

Zilong: “T-This is too much, Saber… At least give me time to think.”

Saber: “…” *stares at Zilong*

Zilong: *sighs* “I guess, there’s nothing to keep now but my dignity as a man… My relationship is to be known limited and there are certain boundaries people can’t just enter without a sense of courtesy and mannerism, such as yourself.”

Saber: “I don’t care. I want answers even if it means to break the binds of secrecy.”

Zilong: “Don’t you already know that me and him are together? Why now you bring up the subject?”

Saber: “Oh, I think you misunderstood me. It’s not about Alucard."

Zilong: "W-What?"

Saber: "It’s about…your long forgotten sister.”

Zilong: *shocked* “…How did you know? I’ve never mentioned to anyone. Even to Alucard. Did you found her?! How the hell she wanders around here when I left her years ago in the East?!”

Saber: “Calm down, Zilong. I’m not an automatic answering machine of yours. It’s actually simple. She’ll be the new hero in the event and should arrive here tomorrow morning before the event.”

Zilong: “What?! And I’ve specifically told her not to follow me! It’s a dangerous world now and father let her out from his sight?!”

Saber: “I don’t want you fretting on about your family issues. What I want is you to give some details.”

(After about an hour, Zilong finally returned to the bar and to his group of friends. They are all surprised about the fact too and can’t stop wondering about his sister, Chang’e.)

Alucard: “What the hell, Zi? You never told me you had a little sister! I’m deeply disappointed…”

Zilong: “Wha- You guys know it too?!”

Bruno: “Alpha gave us a short story about your sister, being under the teachings of your father right?”

Gusion: “But she’s just a disciple of The Great Dragon, hence your father. She’s not blood related, so I can understand why she is not worth to tell anyone. Am I right?”

Clint: “Damn, isn’t that a bit cruel, Gusion? Even though they’re not related but, they’re still family.”

Alpha: “Gusion is just being typical again after being reminded of the way his family treated him.”

Gusion: “Shut up, robot!”

Zilong: “Hey! It’s not like that… The reason why I never told anyone is that for her own safety. Even though we are not related but after the years father entrusted me to supervised her, I found that I care deeply for her, as my own sister, a family I never had, second to father of course.”

Alucard: “Does that mean, you…never trusted me?...”

Zilong: “No! No… It’s not like that… The world is getting dangerous and I have more enemies than I could count after assisting many clans in the war. After I left, I missed her so much but as I am carrying out my tasks, I have to endure so. And the feeling of missed become vague after joining the event and meet with you guys. Especially you, Alucard… For you are the reason I have reassurance in my heart.”

Gusion: *nosebleed* “T-That was so beautiful!” *wipes nose and eyes*

Alucard: “Damn it, Zi! Your face really turns me on…” *gets closer to Zilong’s face to kiss him but stopped*

Bruno: “Woah woah woah! Not in public, guys! Jeez you guys need to learn controlling yourself more…”

Clint: “Thank God you guys didn’t fight again for the last time you did, it was hard puttin’ you guys together… Damn hard I tell ya’.”

Gusion: “So, what did Saber asked you about?”

Zilong: “I have answered it the same way I did to him. About the reason I kept my secret. He wanted to know why I didn’t tell anyone from the start. Well, you could say he is curious.”

Alucard: “And I thought Alpha was the most curious robot here.” *laughs*

Alpha: “It didn’t pique my interest as much as how two men fall in love with each other.”

Bruno: “…Better we never ask…”

Clint: “By the way, this, Chang’e. Is she a warrior like you too, Zilong?”

Zilong: “She’s a mage.”

Gusion: “So, we are assuming that your father, The Great Dragon, practice magic too? How the hell ‘you’ become a warrior?”

Zilong: “I’m adopted, remember? I don’t have magic when I was born. So I was trained with a spear made from magic resistance steel and could withstand the collision of magic damage on hit, which made me immortal in battle with mages. Besides, the only magic he taught me is the Supreme Warrior skill, which made me to the man I am now.”

Alucard: “…I am still disappointed in you, Zilong…”

Clint & Alpha: *gasp*

Bruno: “Oh no…”

Zilong: “No! Alucard! You never asked about it so I didn’t even think of explaining them!”

Alucard: “I told you everything about me, and you didn’t? You know it is essential for me to know everything about you. Yet, you didn’t figure out what you missed.”

Zilong: “Tsk… Oh yeah? What about the time you went out at night with Martis and came back at three in the morning! I asked you about it but you answered in a simple and uncaring way like you wanted to avoid the subject immediately. What’s up with that!”

Alucard: “He wanted me to show the way to the Strippers club at Down District. There’s nothing wrong! That was a long time ago and to assure you, it has nothing to do with ‘us’.”

Zilong: “Well, bullshit! Now I’m being truthful and you don’t? That’s unfair! You know what, I’m done. Got to let my steam elsewhere. Good night people!” *leaves the bar*

Alucard: “Hmp! He should know better he missed a lot of our precious free time together. How insensitive.” *crossed arms*

(Then for a moment, all quieted and drink with themselves. Suddenly someone spoke up.)

Alpha: “Fighting has always been the most entertaining for me to watch. It’s different every time but the only similar thing is the beginning and the ending. You know, hunter, he will ask not you but me when-”

Alucard: “I know, you lousy son of a bitch cyborg…” *sighs* “Maybe I went too far…”

Clint: “You did alright. Zilong was only protecting his sister.”

Gusion: “And he didn’t tell you about his fighting skills and weapon details probably because either you never asked him, or he just wanted to have a quality time talking about other things outside from battle and fighting. He is a warrior of wars right?”

Alucard: “…He’s stressed. So I am his stress reliever huh? Glad to know I am his peace…”

Bruno: “Well, you know what you gotta’ do, man.”

(The hunter left the bar with a broad smile and chased after his true love. Leaving the other guys at the bar and continue enjoying their time drinking until midnight.)

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is about the new hero, Chang'e that will come up. I made this after the update. Her appearance will be in the next drama. And about Gusion, yes, he became the fudanshi in The Land of Dawn. For the gasping part of both Clint and Alpha, actually, usually Alucard will call Zilong with Zi and rarely he would say his full name. So, whenever he call Zilong and not Zi, means they both is going to have a fight. There's also the night where Alucard went out with Martis. There's a drama to that and would post it in the near future. Thanks for reading. Do leave kudos!


End file.
